


Paladin of Seyr

by Ashery24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: A new oportunity for Kuron.





	Paladin of Seyr

**Author's Note:**

> I got emotional again with Kuron just wanting to be a paladin and wrote this. I've been pondering the idea since the end of S6 but I never wrote it.
> 
> This doesn’t have spoilers as such because I started writing it before I started watching the S7.
> 
> Among other things, I slightly changed "Coexisting" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044396) and the aforementioned fic can be used as a prologue to this, although it is not necessary to read it.

After discovering he was a clone, Kuron didn’t think he had a place in the universe. Until, on their journey to Earth, they arrived at Seyr.

Seyr was a refugee moon. All the inhabitants were aliens, none were native to the moon.

The Seyrans as such didn’t exist but the people of Seyr were one of the most united in the universe. And they needed Voltron.

.-.-.-.-.

The warriors of Seyr were paladins. They wore white armor with silver layers and brooches with gems of different colors. Next to each one was a cat of the same color as the brooch.

-Each paladin of Seyr has a companion, a Yion, with whom they have a deep connection-Desiree explained. Desiree was a young but seasoned paladin. She was an alien who looked like a fairy only in human size. His brooch was fuchsia pink. Like his cat, his Yion, also fuchsia-Ylvanna is mine-She said as she peted the cat following her-They aren’t pets, they are noble warriors. The paladins of nature.

-They doesn't seem very dangerous-Lance said

Desiree gave her a crooked smile as Ylvanna began to glow slightly and grow in size. When she finished to shine, Ylvanna was more like a lioness than a cat. She roared fiercely at the stunned look of everyone

-You said?

.-.-.-.-.

The paladins, both Voltron and Seyr, fought against the threat of the Galra.

Shiro, Kuron and Coran were responsible for moving the civilian Seyrans to safe places. The three were separated, in strategic locations, but the danger wasn’t imminent.

Until Kuron saw a small group of Galras creep into a nearby building. Kuron followed them and found the Galra attacking what looked like Yion's offspring.

The rage invaded Kuron to see that the Galra attacked the small defenseless creatures and decided to attack. He knocked out a Galra by surprise and stole the gun, attacking a second.

The battle was fierce and Kuron was overwhelmed by the number of opponents. Kuron believed it was his end until a black-purple Yion appeared out of nowhere and defended him. The Yion was easily rejected for its small size but Kuron was able to catch he easily. Kuron and the Yion looked at each other and there was a tactical understanding.

A small light began to shine on Kuron's chest, revealing a brooch like that of Seyr's paladins. At the same time the Yion grew in size until it was a small lion.

The two attacked in unison. Kuron marveled at the rapport they both had. Quickly the Galra were defeated and the Yion saved. 

Kuron smiled at his companion and caressed him provoking a happy purr.

.-.-.-.-.

Kuron met with the team after the Galra threat was eliminated. The little Yion followed him, who hadn't wanted to separate. Kuron didn't complain.

Desiree looked at him, surprised, before smiling slightly.

-It seems that this Yion has chosen you-she affirmed

-He has chosen me?

-Yes. Chosen. He thinks you have material to be his paladin. If not, he wouldn't have given you his companion brooch.

-Paladin. Companion.-Kuron murmured, looking at the Yion

-That's is. Member of Voltron, I know you are going to Earth. But if you want, you have the opportunity to stay and be a paladin of Seyr.

Kuron thought briefly. The truth is that after discovering that he was a clone he didn't have a place in the team. But in Seyr they were accepting him, despite his condition. There he had a place, a mission.

He could be a paladin, something he deeply wanted.

-I agree to stay

Desiree smiled happily as Ylvanna purred. The Yion that followed Kuron roared with joy.

-Welcome Kuron, new paladin of Seyr.

 

Before the name of Kuron the Yion roared low, angry.

 

-It seems that your Yion doesn’t like the name that the Galra gave you. Maybe we can think of another. Although I have the feeling that you already have one in mind.

Kuron hesitated but the Yion gave him a shove, encouragingly.

-Ryou is my name

-Welcome then Ryou. Now you have to name your Yion.

Ryou thought about it carefully. He remembered how the Yion had appeared out of nowhere. And how his attacks were fast and stealthy. Like a shadow

-Kage. Shadow in Japanese.

-Kage. Good name.

Kage purred, happy at the new names.

The names of two new paladins.

**Author's Note:**

> There are parts of the fic that I didn’t like but I had to get it out of my system. I don’t know if I write more of this UA, we'll see.


End file.
